A New Life
by writergirl85
Summary: It's been two years since the battle with the Volturi, and it is time for the Cullens to leave Forks before being exposed as vampires
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Anything that is familiar with the beautiful work of Stephenie Meyer belongs to her. I only own a copy of the books. I came up with this story while reading some of the fan fiction. I've hardly seen any with Charlie alive after Bella's transformation, so I decided to do one. I have no beta as of yet, so I will be doing most of the editing myself. I am a writer and writing is my life. Joys of writing essays for postsecondary education students that are currently working on double majors (two degrees at once). If anyone is interested on being my beta, let me know!

Story Summary: The Cullens left Forks 2 years after the 'fight' with the Volturi. As the Cullens prepare to move back to Forks, Bella looks back on her life as a vampire and how her father became one. Read on my loves!

It's been a long time since we moved from Forks. Even though we are supposed to be dead, we still live on, figuratively speaking. After all this time, so much has changed in a short while. 2 years after the Volturi left, Charlie was changed into a vampire. Alice had a vision of Charlie being attacked. She had a hard time seeing who was the attacker and who was the victim, but then she saw the Forks cruiser. Edward and I ran to find Charlie. We were too late. The vampire had run off after being startled by something or someone. I was devastated to find that Charlie was changing. We couldn't do anything. The La Push wolves tracked all over Washington to find the traitor. Unfortunately, we never found them. For three long and agonizing days, I stayed with my father during his transformation. As the birthday of his 'birth' approaches, I am brought back to the more pivotal moment.

Charlie's eyes opened. I already knew what he was seeing. The world in a different view. Slowly, he got up and turned to Jasper, Emmett and I. The family decided to keep everyone else away just in case things got out of hand.

"Bells? What's going on?"

"Dad, you need to be calm, please."

I could feel my father's panic rising. Emmett and Jasper automatically flanked me, while Jasper

sent some calming waves towards Charlie. He visibly relaxed then he spoke again.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on. I want to know."

"Dad, what do you see that's different. Take a good look at us."

It took Charlie 2 seconds before he got it.

"your eyes. They're golden. What happened? I thought that they were brown," then he noticed Jasper. "Jasper, what happened to you? Why are there scars all over you? And why is my throat on fire?"

Knowing that Edward and Alice could hear me, I called out to them.

"Edward, I need you please. Alice, can you please stay with Nessie. Jazz, Em, come with us. Dad, follow me."

I walked to the window and jumped, just like Edward when he showed me 2 years ago. Charlie then followed me then Em and Jazz were right behind him. Edward was already outside, listening for anyone. He didn't hear any thoughts and Alice had seen that the trip would be fine, so we began to run. Charlie caught the scent of a mountain lion then quickly grabbed it. He then took off towards the treaty line. Em had to restrain Charlie quickly when the wolves came. Paul came in human form.

"What the fuck Bella? Why the fuck is he a bloodsucker?"

"Paul, he was fucking attacked by a nomad. He doesn't know about anything yet. Find Jake and Sam and tell them that we have a fucking situation. Tell Billy that I need to speak with him. Carlisle and Rosalie are setting something up as we speak. Paul-GO!" I yelled at him. Paul turned around and starting running to phase. Charlie began to give me that 'young-lady-what-is-going-on' look.

" I think we better go back to the Cullen Mansion. Dad, we'll explain everything when we get back there. Just follow our scent back home."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Anything that is familiar with the beautiful work of Stephenie Meyer belongs to her. I only own a copy of the books. I came up with this story while reading some of the fan fiction. I've hardly seen any with Charlie alive after Bella's transformation, so I decided to do one. I have no beta as of yet, so I will be doing most of the editing myself. I am a writer and writing is my life. Joys of writing essays for postsecondary education students that are currently working on double majors (two degrees at once). If anyone is interested on being my beta, let me know!

Story Summary: The Cullens left Forks 2 years after the 'fight' with the Volturi. As the Cullens prepare to move back to Forks, Bella looks back on her life as a vampire and how her father became one. Read on my loves!

It's been a long time since we moved from Forks. Even though we are supposed to be dead, we still live on, figuratively speaking. After all this time, so much has changed in a short while. 2 years after the Volturi left, Charlie was changed into a vampire. Alice had a vision of Charlie being attacked. She had a hard time seeing who was the attacker and who was the victim, but then she saw the Forks cruiser. Edward and I ran to find Charlie. We were too late. The vampire had run off after being startled by something or someone. I was devastated to find that Charlie was changing. We couldn't do anything. The La Push wolves tracked all over Washington to find the traitor. Unfortunately, we never found them. For three long and agonizing days, I stayed with my father during his transformation. As the birthday of his 'birth' approaches, I am brought back to the more pivotal moment.

Charlie's eyes opened. I already knew what he was seeing: the world in a different view. Slowly, he got up and turned to Jasper, Emmett and I. The family decided to keep everyone else away just in case things got out of hand.

"Bells, what's going on?"

"Dad, you need to be calm, please."

I could feel my father's panic rising. Emmett and Jasper automatically flanked me, while Jasper

Sent calming waves towards Charlie. He visibly relaxed then he spoke again.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on. I want to know."

"Dad what do you see that's different. Take a good look at us."

It took Charlie 2 seconds before he got it.

"Your eyes, they're golden. What happened? I thought that they were brown," then he noticed Jasper. "Jasper, what happened to you? Why are there scars all over you? And why is my throat on fire?"

Knowing that Edward and Alice could hear me, I called out to them.

"Edward, I need you please. Alice, can you please stay with Nessie. Jazz, Em, come with us. Dad, follow me."

I walked to the window and jumped, just like Edward when he showed me 2 years ago. Charlie then followed me then Em and Jazz were right behind him. Edward was already outside, listening for anyone. He didn't hear any thoughts and Alice had seen that the trip would be fine, so we began to run. Charlie caught the scent of a mountain lion then quickly grabbed it. He then took off towards the treaty line. Em had to restrain Charlie quickly when the wolves came. Paul came in human form.

"What the fuck Bella? Why the fuck is he a bloodsucker?"

"Paul, he was fucking attacked by a nomad. He doesn't know about anything yet. Find Jake and Sam and tell them that we have a fucking situation. Tell Billy that I need to speak with him. Carlisle and Rosalie are setting something up as we speak. Paul-GO!" I yelled at him. Paul turned around and starting running to phase. Charlie began to give me that 'young-lady-what-is-going-on' look.

"I think we better go back to the Cullen Mansion. Dad, we'll explain everything when we get back there. Just follow our scent back home."

We returned back quick enough where Esme was handing us bottles of blood for Charlie. Since our hunting trip was cut short, it would have to do for now. Edward went straight to Carlisle's office to help plan something. Charlie went to the dining room where Em and Jazz sat on both sides of hi.

"Dad, as you can see, we're not normal anymore. You see, we're vampires. Yes, we drink blood but garlic, crosses and the sun doesn't harm us. Carlisle has a cross here if you want to check. It was his father's. When the sun comes out, we sparkle. We don't hunt humans, we hunt animals."

"Bella, what's going on? Tell me everything!"

"Dad, as you already know, I've known about vampires and werewolves since I came to Forks. When I left the first time and I fell down those stairs? I was being hunted by a sadistic vampire. The second time I left Edward went to the 'vampire royalty' to kill himself. He thought that I was dead after I went cliff diving. Alice and I flew to Italy. Why did you think I slept for three days straight? I was up for 48 hours. One of the sleepovers I had with Alice I had a vampire try to kill me. She was the mate of the vampire who hunted me. When Nessie was little we were sentenced to death. We survived, but barely. Dad, to put it plain and simple, you are a vampire. You remember that burning pain? We've all been through that. That's the venom changing you. Except for you, I'm the most recent one in this family."

"Then how old are each of you?"

"Carlisle was changed in England during the 1600s. He's not really sure since time never meant anything back then. Edward was next. He was born in Chicago in 1901 and was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918 when he was changed. Esme was next during the 1920s then Rose came in the 1930s." I started, and then Emmett and Jasper told their stories.

"Then I'm next. I was from Tennessee during the 1930s. I was being mauled by a grizzly bear when Rose found me. She took me to Carlisle who changed me."

"Shortly thereafter, Alice and I joined the family during the 1950s. Alice doesn't remember anything about her human life. All she knows is being a vampire. I was changed during the Civil War. As for the scars, it's a lifetime of memories that I don't wish on anybody."

"Then after I come along. When I went on my honeymoon with Edward-and Emmett, if you so much even think or say anything on what I'm about to say God help you because I will rip you apart and feed you to the wolves-I was human. At the time we thought that I couldn't get pregnant. But the second time that Edward and I had sex, I became pregnant. We left as soon as we found out and came back home. We had Nessie roughly after one month. I knew that I wasn't going to make it as a human. Edward performed emergency vampirization on me. Carlisle only turned Edward, Esme, Rose and Emmett into vampires because they were already dying. Edward turned me because I was dying. Carlisle and Jasper were not dying. Their humanity was stolen from them. We're not sure about Alice's change since she can't remember anything. Nessie is a rare creature among our species. She is half-human, half-vampire. She blends into the human world more easily than us. Some of us have extra talents. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future based on what people decide, Jasper knows what you are feeling and I'm a mental shield. I can guard my thoughts and my mind from other vampires who have talents. Nessie can project images into your mind through her touch."

"But how can Carlisle work at a hospital?" Charlie asked.

"Carlisle is immune to the smell of blood. He has never had a human's blood before, expect for changing them, and neither has Rose and I. Carlisle has only had the taste of 4 people's blood before. "

We then heard Carlisle, Rose and Edward come downstairs.

"Ah, there you are. Charlie, under the circumstances, welcome to our home if you choose to stay here."

"Carlisle, I want to stay here and spend time with my daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter." Charlie replied.

"Well then Charlie, welcome to the Cullen clan. The only requirement that we all ask of you is that you only hunt animals. We're 'vegetarians' as per say. But we are here to discuss one thing."

"What's that?"

"Your 'death', Charlie. It's the first time that we've had to stage one."

Rose then began to tell us of the plan and Charlie was shocked.

"Ok Charlie, here's what we are going to do. We have to steal a body from a morgue, not from here obviously. It has to match your height, weight and hair colour. I'm going to rewire your car to make it look like someone sabotaged your car. Don't you even dare interrupt me because I have 2 degrees in engineering and I know what I'm doing. I'm going to build a minute explosive so that it blows up your car. By this time the body is going to be burnt beyond recognition. Carlisle is going to be the one to identify the body, even though people are already going to assume that it's you since it is going to be your car. Alice and possibly Bella, maybe Esme are going to plan your funeral. Bella is in your will, right?" Charlie nodded and Rose continued, "Everything in the house and the house will pass to Bella. We'll pack everything after your funeral and move to Alaska. You are going to be there while your funeral is happening. We can't risk you being around humans. You're not use to the smell of them yet. You, Jazz, and Em are going to drive up to our friend's place. Please don't mind the speed. You're going to want to be driving faster now anyways. They'll help you to begin adjusting and explain the rules to you. The story that we're going to give here is that we are moving because of the accident and 'your sudden' death. It is a shock to us. Jazz and Em's story is that they were helping to get the house in Alaska ready but can't get back down for the funeral. Bella's already called the station while you were changing. You were over at the Cullens when you came down with a bad case of the flu and Bella and Carlisle didn't want you to be home alone. You were heading back to work when your car exploded. At midnight tonight, Police Chief Charlie Swan is deceased. You need to pick out a new last name."

"Which one?"

"Well Dad, you could have Cullen, Hale, Whitlock, McCarty, Masen, Platt or Brandon. It gets changed every once in a while, except for Carlisle and Esme. They always stay Cullen." I told him. Carlisle's phone then rings. We all hear Alice's voice on the other end.

"Hello Alice."

"Carlisle, I already have a body. I'm bringing it back now. I took Ness to Jake and Billy is waiting to talk to you Bella. Charlie too if he's ok, but I can't see that now. I can't make out their future since the wolves are going to be around. Sam is not, I repeat now declaring war since it wasn't us. Good luck Bella and love the last name Charlie!" Alice then hung up.

"Well then whose last name is whose?" Charlie asked and Carlisle began to explain them to him.

"Cullen is mine; Hale is Rosalie's; Whitlock is Jasper's; McCarty is Emmett's; Masen is Edward's; Platt is Esme's; and Brandon is Alice's ."

"Wait, I thought that Alice couldn't remember anything from her human life."  
"She can't. She only found it though intensive research. It also helps when you can't sleep at night and have loads of time on your hands."

"So you mean I can't sleep at all?"

"Nope. Human food does nothing except for the fact that it's disgusting, and you don't need to breathe. But it does become uncomfortable after a while on having no sense of smell." Edward stated.

"What about Billy? Can I go see him?"

"Dad, you can't. You're a newborn, but even a day old and haven't properly hunted yet. Your bloodlust is through the roof. That's why you're leaving for Alaska now. You need to be secluded. It's best for everyone-humans and wolves. I'll write a letter for you. It's going to be a while before you even get use to the idea of acting normal again."

"Ok Bells, this is what I want you to write:

_Dear Billy, April 13__th_

_I'm having Bella write this since apparently I don't know my own strength. I'm sorry for having to leave Forks so quickly. I wish that I could see you one last time, but I know that's impossible. All I remember is being attacked by something then having to feel a terrible burn for a long time. Bells say that it was three days. Billy, thank you for everything-thanks for all the years of friendship, games on the flat screen and the stories-oops, I mean legends. I guess now that they are all true. Billy, take care of everyone on the reservation for me. I'll take care of the Cullens, since I physically the oldest. Never in a million years I would have thought I would be living forever. Edward is getting me ready to head out now. We're heading to Alaska while I adjust. Billy, take care and I'll send Jacob updates. I know that I'll be seeing him a lot. Chief Charlie Swan will be dead tonight but Charlie Whitlock-Hale will live on. Good bye my friend._

"Dad, you picked an excellent name." I said.

"It's not every day that you get to choose your own name." he replied.

"Thank you sir." Jasper saluted Charlie.

"Thanks Charlie, it means a lot to Jasper and I." Rose replied. She gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and they both left the room together, Jasper supporting Rose as she began dry sobbing.

Emmett stood up, knowing that they needed a 'twin' moment. "C'mon Charlie, we have to get going. And thanks for making my Rosie happy. Are you a sports man?"

"Yes. I watch 'em all the time."

"Get ready for some major betting then Charlie."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, don't you ever start. We know how your bets can be!" I yelled at him.

"What's the matter Bells? A little bet won't hurt." Charlie said to me.  
"Dad, you're used to betting under $100. Emmett and Jasper, well, they bet on everything. When they eat human food to sports, racing, you name it. **Everything.** And the prices get pretty high, into the hundred thousand. Carlisle had to set a limit 3 years ago at $900,000 after a get gone horribly wrong."

"Oh, well, I'll keep that in mind. Hey, what did Alice mean about good pick? Oh right, she sees the future."

"Charlie, we're leaving. Let's go!" Emmett yelled.

"Coming. See ya later Bells, Edward." He then left.

I could hear Rosalie and Alice working together to help set up the crime scene. Since no cars drive by us at night it was easier to setup on our road. Carlisle and Esme were already upstairs, packing everything.

"Love, why don't we head down to La Push?"

"Sure, let's get it over with."

We ran to the border where we met up with Jake and Sam, in wolf form. Edward began speaking.

"Sam, we wish to have permission to cross the border so that we could speak to Billy." Edward started. "Thank you. Love, we only have an hour. Let's go."

We quickly went to Billy's house and Billy answered the door.

"Bella, Edward, What a pleasant surprise. Come in."

"Momma! Daddy!" Nessie ran into our arms.

"Hey baby. Why don't you go play with Jake in the yard for a little while please?" I asked.

"Sure Momma, Jakey hadn't been here at all today. He promised me that he would play with me. See you!"

Edward made sure that Nessie was out of the way before we started.

"Billy, I know that this is what you might not want to hear, but here goes. Charlie was attacked by a vampire 3 days ago and we have no idea who. He is now a vampire. Right now, he is on his way to Alaska with Emmett and Jasper. We're sorry but we couldn't risk a visit but he did dictate a letter to me for you." I said while handing him the letter. Billy read it a few time, never getting over the fact that his best friend was now a vampire. Finally, he began to speak.

"Do you know what happened?"

"From what Alice and Edward can piece together, he was finishing his shift for the night. He was getting out of his car at home when he was attacked. Edward ran him to Carlisle while I drove the cruiser back to the Cullens. We have no idea who attacked him. Usually nomads come find us because our scent is all over. We haven't had nomad visitor since the fight with the Volturi. Right now, Rose and Alice are working on a crime scene right now. Billy, I'm so sorry. I never wanted him to undergo the transformation. We got there too late."

"Bella, it's ok. I'll die knowing that my best friend is with his daughter and family. I'll miss him, but that's life. I know that life sucks at times but you learn to deal with it. I'll send the wolves to see if they can find the person that did this. Would his scent still be there?"

"Yes. No one has been there except for Edward and I. Thanks Billy. We'll be taking Nessie home now. I love you Billy. You've always been a good uncle to me." I said, while giving him a goodbye hug, while he flinched at the coldness of my marble skin.

"Bella, you've always been a good niece. Take care of him please. Bye for now." Billy said.

Edward and I left Billy's house, while he was giving me strange looks. We grabbed Nessie and Jake. They went to the cottage so that Nessie could go to bed. We told them to stay there until we needed them. We went back to the main house. Rose and Alice were ready for tonight, Carlisle was handing in his resignation letter tomorrow when everything was done, and Esme was packing like crazy. Too soon night fell. Rose and Alice set up the scene perfectly. Everything fell into place. Charlie's body was brought to Forks General and was pronounced DOA. Edward and I were given the bad news by Carlisle. Alice and I, well mainly Alice, began planning his funeral. Since no one in Forks really knew about Nessie, she stayed hidden with Seth and Leah, who adored her. Writing my father's eulogy, even though I knew he was alive and in Alaska, was hard enough but I knew that I had to do it.

"Charlie Sawn is a hero in my book. Even though I really didn't get to know him, he fought against the odds. He always helped others out, no matter what he was doing. I still remember when he saw me getting ready for my wedding. He was so proud. Even though he never said much, he was a good and loving man. Goodbye Daddy. I'll miss you."

I kissed his coffin and sat down with Edward. Soon, the funeral was over and we had a reception afterwards at Charlie's house. People gave me their condolences. Jessica and Mike's mothers both asked what I was doing now. People began to crowd around me while I spoke.

"I can't stay in Forks. There are good memories and bad memories but I can't stay where my father died. The memories are still too great. Edward weren't we planning to move back to Alaska?"

"Yes, love. We were. I guess we'll move soon though now."

"Thank you all for coming." We told the guests when they left a little while later.

The whole time I sat curled up on Edward's lap with him rubbing circles on my back and murmuring soothing words to me. When they left I went to Charlie's gun cabinet. He only had it for appearances, while his guns were locked up at the station. Inside, I found his will. Everything was left to me. Esme had already left packing boxes in my room. The stuff that we didn't need we gave to a shelter. Soon, we had everything packed in Charlie's house for the movers. Next, we continued working on the mansion then our little cottage. Soon, we had everything packed and ready for the movers. We were storing the sports cars, except for Carlisle's Mercedes, so that they weren't damaged during the Alaskan winters. Carlisle and Esme had decided to keep the house in Alaska since it was in the middle of the wild which was perfect for us. A week later, both houses were closed and everything was in the trucks. Carlisle and Esme were in the Mercedes, Rose and Alice was in Emmett's Jeep with Jasper's motorcycle in the back while Edward, Nessie and I were in the Volvo. After a long day of driving we finally made it to the Denalis'. Rose and Alice ran off to find Emmett and Jasper, even though they talked on the phone every night. Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar came out to greet us.

"Welcome back Cullens. It's good to see you again, under pleasant circumstances this time." Tanya began, "I've also been told that you have an addition to your family. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to meet your father Bella. Perhaps we can introduce him properly to everyone later?"

"Maybe Tanya."

"Bella, I have already met your father and he is wonderful. He's already shown Eleazar how to fish, which was something he's always wanted to do. Was fishing a hobby of his while he was human?" Carmen told me.

"Hi Carmen. Yes, he loves fishing. Him and a few of his friends from La Push and work would all fish on the weekends."

Soon enough our small reunion was over. Charlie came in and Tanya met my dad.

"Hello, I'm Tanya. Welcome to the Denali home."

"Hi Tanya, I'm Charlie, Bella's dad. Do you know of any good hunting places around? I'm getting thirsty again."

"Ah, don't worry. It's all part of being a newborn. Your thirst won't be like this forever. I need to head out as well, so let's go! And Jasper, I can deal with it, don't worry."

Jasper kept on muttering something about more people going as well, so Dad could go hunting. We got sick of it so a few others went hunting along with Charlie. We were staying at the Denalis until all of our stuff arrived. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were heading to the capital to look at more cars suitable for Alaska and for a mini-holiday. Jasper and Emmett had to return the car that they rented to get Charlie used to the human scent. This left Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Charlie, Nessie and I with the Denalis since we told the movers to take their time heading here. We were just lucky that there was enough room for all of us. The men here could help out with Charlie's mood swings. We grabbed the entire luggage and brought it to the appropriate rooms.

We had finally put Nessie down for the night when Edward escorted me to our bedroom. He then started slowly kissing my neck while slowly turning me around. He then started kissing my face. We had started to take off our clothes when Charlie knocked on my door.

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you?"

I lifted my shield and asked Edward _why of all nights he would interrupt us._

"Because he's your father and go!" Edward laughed.

"No sex for a week because of that remark, Edward."

"Bella…."

"Don't you even finish that sentenced mister or it's going to be a month."

He quickly shut up. I threw my silk pyjamas and robe on and went to see my father.

"What's up Dad?" I said while closing the door behind me.

"Umm…this sounds kind of stupid, but what do vampires do at night?"

I opened the bedroom door back up and called Edward.

"Ah, Edward love, come here please."

"Bella, please tell me that I'm off the hook." He answered.

"No you're not, but we need to have a discussion with my father. Let's go to the kitchen Dad."  
"Why?" he replied.

"Because Edward has his story to tell."  
Edward came downstairs about 5 minutes after us.

"Sorry I'm late, Nessie had a bad dream. I hummed her lullaby to her a few times. What did you need?" Edward said as he kissed me. I knew that kiss was a thank you for having our daughter.

"We want your story Edward."

"Sit down Charlie. This will take a while, and please don't get mad. I was born in Chicago sometime in 1901 to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. I believe that my father was a lawyer, but I'm not sure. I can't remember anymore. I had a typical childhood. School, sports, and friends were the dominant parts of my childhood. When I was a young boy, my mother taught me how to play the piano it was my pride and joy. Whenever I was confused, angry or upset I would play for hours on end. Then my world dramatically changed. Archduke Ferdinand was assassinated in 1914 and the First World War started. Slowly over the next few years I was dreaming more and more of becoming a soldier. I wanted all the glory that came with being one. I was even considering lying about my age, but I knew that would never happen. In 1918 I was 17 years old. That was the year of the Spanish Influenza. My father died in the first wave of victims, then my mother and I fell ill shortly after his death. My mother somehow figured out that Carlisle was a vampire and she begged him to change me. Those were her last words alive. She died roughly an hour after that. He was alone for the past 200 some-odd years before he created me. At the time he was debating on creating a companion. I was close enough to death. During the 1920s I had a typical teenage rebellion. I took off for about 5 years. It broke Esme's heat. She was relatively new to the vampire life. I was also the first of her 'children'. I came back to open arms. They were very welcoming. Then we gained Rose and Emmett during the 1930s and Alice and Jasper not too long after that in the 1950s. Everyone had a mate but me. I studied all the time, became fluent in quite a few languages and have been to medical school twice. I've also done the whole high school experience many, many times. Your vampire memory is absolutely strong. You can remember everything from this life, but your human memories will be fuzzy and cloudy. They may even disappear. There's nothing to do at night. Personally, I would read, listen to music, write in my journals and study. I would create music as well. When I met Bella, I composed a lullaby for her. I would also stay with her during the night. Charlie, I did nothing of the sort. I was a gentleman every night. I did not 'sleep' with her." I nodded in agreement, "I would lie in her bed with hear and hum her to sleep every night. I have some books if you want to borrow them. Ask Tanya on what she does. For as long as we've known her, she's been alone. Each one of us is different. Carlisle read medical journals and textbooks all the time before he met Esme. Now he spends the night with his wife, leaving the reading for the afternoon when he goes over his case files. Esme plans for her garden and the house during the day. Rose reads car magazines and repairs all of the cars. Emmett plays video games. Alice shops online and watches fashion shows. She will also take time to look at the future. Jasper is either playing video games with Emmett or is reading the latest book on the civil war. You should listen to his commentary. It's quite amusing and annoying at times. Bella and I read, dance or spend the night watching our daughter. This is what we do outside of our 'alone' time. Charlie, I told Bella this once, but you've been sleeping nights. I haven't slept in a long time, but it helps your interests. You can study them."

"What about Nessie?" Charlie asked.

"Nessie sleeps just like a human. Her heart still beats and will keep on beating until she is destroyed. To tell you the truth, I thought I could never have a child. We always believed that males could not procreate since we are frozen in our state. When Bella became pregnant, we were wrong. Males can reproduce bit the women can't."

"But there's one thing that I do not miss-my period. Ugh, all the cramps and everything." I added in.

"But I wouldn't recommend male vampires to procreate. It's too destructive to the female body. We almost lost Bella, but she managed to survive which surprised all of us."

"How bad was it?" Charlie asked in a whisper.

"Charlie, it was bad. Everyday Bella was getting weaker and weaker. Carlisle had her on bed rest and IVs in her. Jake then later figured out that she needed blood. She ended up drinking donated human blood to sustain her and Nessie. Roughly a month passed. Nessie began to claw her way out but I performed a C-Section. Bella almost died. Jake ended up performing CPR on Bella. I injected my venom straight to her heart using a stainless steel needle. I bit her neck, arms and legs, making sure that I hit every artery. I do not wish that on anyone. I went crazy during that month. After her transformation, she wasn't a newborn like you. To this day we still don't know why. Whether it was her aversion to blood as a human or the fact that she's a mother, we don't know. But here's one thing: I never knew how much joy a child brought into your life. We gave up having children. I believed that I would never have children. I wouldn't trade Nessie for anything in the world. I would die fighting for her safety."

"Thanks you two. It helped me out a lot. Bells, why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Dad, the Volturi, the vampire royalty, have a thousand different laws. But in the end, they all mean the same thing: humans cannot be aware of our existence. When it becomes sunny we stay indoors. We cannot live in sunny climates unless we are nomads, or 'sleep' through the day. Living in climates were it is overcast is suitable for us. I was lucky that they didn't kill me when I went to Italy because Alice promised them that I would be changed. So, does that clear anything and everything up?"

"No. How were you all changed?"

Edward and I cringed at that, but Charlie didn't notice.

"Dad, that's something that you have to ask everyone yourself. It's their story to tell. Not ours. Edward only told me because they gave him permission to tell me."

"Ok. Thanks Bella. Now, I think I hear Tanya so I'll go talk to her for a bit." Charlie left the kitchen in search of Tanya. Edward's phone rang and we both knew that it was Alice.

"Edward and Bella! When are we telling Charlie?" Alice screamed over the phone.

"Alice, tone it down. Ness is sleeping. And we'll tell him when we move into the new place. Bye." Edward hung up the phone. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room, covering me with kisses. We finally reached our room when we heard Nessie screaming. We ran to her room where Edward heard her thoughts.

"Oh God, Bella, her dream is about the Volturi attacking and killing us."

I ran over to my daughter, trying to comfort her.

"Shush now sweetheart. Everything's ok." I repeated over and over again while rubbing her back. Edward ran back to our room and grabbed a CD.

"I recorded her lullaby and burned it with yours and Esme's songs. She gets the most peace when listening to them."  
Edward played her song over and over again with no luck. He finally had the most brilliant idea.

"Love, why don't we take her back to our room? She's in a new place that freaks her out. I think that when she's with us she'll realize that she's safe."

"Edward, that's brilliant. Thank you." I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. We then took Nessie back to our room where she fell asleep clutching both of us. Carlisle came in a few hours later.

"Did she fall back asleep ok?"

"Yes. I think that it's because we're in a new place it scared her. She's never cried like that. I can't wait until everything is brought back. I want her to feel safe. Oh, and my Dad wants to talk to you Carlisle, to all of us. He wants to know how everyone was changed."

"Ah, I was afraid of that. We don't know how Rose will react. We may have to lie through our teeth when it comes to her."

"Carlisle, for all we know she may trust Charlie. But we also need a new cover story for when we get back into the real world. Having Charlie join the family puts everything out of whack." Edward stated.

"I agree with you Edward. We'll discuss it later, when need be. The trucks should be arriving in the next couple of days. The others are buying cars more suitable for Alaskan weather. The sports cars are staying in storage for a while since we've already drained them. We're going to help the movers get to our new home safely. I'll take the attachment that Tanya has and plough a way to the new house using the connecting road that we have. Esme is already working at our house preparing a few more rooms and possibly a new floor. I'm headed there right now to help her out. Alice will have already seen this so she'll relay this back to everyone else. After everything is done, then we'll tell Charlie. Good night kids." Carlisle said as he left, shutting the door softly behind him. I turned to my perfect Greek God.

"You've done this before. I haven't. What happens?"  
"Well, Esme looks for a house. We've kept the ones here and in Forks since they are both home. When she finds a house she remodels it. In this case, we're just adding rooms. The remodel gets done roughly 36 hours before the movers arrive so they don't suspect a thing. Since we've gained Alice, she controls all of the closets, not matter how hard we argue with her. We set up our own rooms and the rooms that we all use, we help to set those up. Esme then decorates to her taste. But we've brought all of our furniture here and we're permanently keeping it here now."

"Sounds interesting. But I'm assuming with vampire speed it goes much quicker."

"That my dear is a yes. At human speed it takes about a month. Vampire speed it can be done anywhere from 1 to 3 days straight. "  
We just lay there holding hands and thinking. Nessie ended up curled into a ball into Edward. I could understand that. A father's love and protection is a security blanket. When she finally woke up, she was still clutching my silk camisole.

"Morning baby." Edward and I greeted her.

"Morning Momma. I had bad dreams. Daddy, can you hold me please?"

"Ok sweetheart. We're sorry about your dreams. I wish I could do something for her Bella, but I can't. It's hurting me to see her like this.

"Edward, all she needs is you comfort and let her know that you're there. All we can do is wait for them to go away. Maybe when we get her room together everything will be normal. Nessie, honey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Blood, momma. I'm thirsty. Can I have some grizzly bear?"

"Ahha, your Uncle Emmett has been rubbing off on you. I'm positive Garrett said something about bottles of blood for when they get bad storms." I took off to hunt for the blood while Edward carried Nessie to the kitchen. I found some blood, but it was only deer.

"Here you go honey, but it isn't bear blood. It'll do for now until we can go hunting. The movers are coming soon and we don't want to be hurting them."

Nessie quickly finished the bottle and everyone else came in.

"Hey guys, we have the new cars. 2 trucks those are suitable for off roading. And we need to Charlie now. He's getting quite impatient according to Jazz." Alice said in one breath.

"Sure, are you all up for this?" Edward asked.

"Yes," we all said in unison. We sent Nessie with the Denalis who needed to head into the local town for supplies.

Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were already waiting in the living room, since they heard our conversation and Carlisle began.

"Well, Charlie, you already know Edward and Bella's story since they both are interconnected. Now you can't tell one story without the other. Bella changed our Edward for the better. Without either one of them, you can't tell the other half. I'm about to begin my story."

Carlisle told his story from being changed to his travels, studies, everything. It took about 3 hours to describe everything. I've heard about his story but it was all bits and pieces at a time.

"Well, Charlie, now it's Esme's turn. Darling, why don't you start?"

"Charlie, I was born in the late 1800s. I had a typical childhood of the time. When I was sixteen it all changed. One day I was climbing a tree and fell, breaking my leg. The town doctor was away so I was taken to the nearest hospital. Carlisle was the doctor who treated me. After my left had healed he left for good. I thought that I was never going to see him again. Soon after that I was engaged to a childhood friend and got married. I found out that he was abusive. World War one had started so he got his papers. Little did I know the abuse would get worse when he came back from the trenches. I got pregnant. Knowing that I couldn't raise a child in that horrible environment, I ran to a friend's house. Somehow or some way, my parents found out and told him. I ran again to Wisconsin, where I became a pregnant war widow. Soon I gave birth to my baby boy. He didn't live long because he had a lung infection. When he died I was devastated. I jumped off a cliff and was brought to the morgue where Carlisle was working. He was done for the day and realized who I was. He took me to his home at the time and changed me since I still had a faint heartbeat. I woke up from the change and there was the man that I loved from when I sixteen, ten years earlier. It took me a while to adjust from the abuse to the patience and love from Carlisle and Edward. Both of them loved me unconditionally. Edward was the first of my sons."

"Wow Esme. That's a lot to handle in a short time span." Charlie said. Then Rosalie spoke.

"Charlie, if you think that's bad then hear my story. I was born in Rochester, New York in a middle class home. My father worked at a bank and my mother stayed at home to take care of my two younger brothers and myself. I lived through the depression but it never affected us. I was told that it was the poor people's fault. One day, my mother 'forgot' to pack my father's lunch. She told me to put up my hair and put on my prettiest dress. The bank owner's son was watching me the whole time I was there. Later that night he sent me flowers. We had a quick courtship and then he proposed. I accepted it. It was an unusually cold day in the spring when I visited my best friend and her husband. Her son was so adorable. I finally left, worried about the wedding. I realized that night had fallen. I heard a commotion coming from the alleyway. I saw Royce and his friends, all drunk. I never realized that he wanted something stronger. After a couple of minutes of teasing me, they attacked me. I was beaten and raped to death. Carlisle was walking a couple of streets away when he heard the attack and then he smelt the blood. He rescued me and I became a vampire. There was a search for me but I was never found. No one ever suspected Royce of raping and murdering me. A little while later I killed the bastard and 6 other people-the people who attacked me and his guards. Every time that I hear another girl has been sexually assaulted, I get absolutely pissed off. There are times when I take it out on the poor cars, trying to fix them up again."

"But why would your parents like him?"  
"Charlie, they were social climbers. I was cursed with my beauty. I've had more modeling and acting offers handed to me then you'll ever see in a lifetime. But there is a good side to my story. I was hunting in Tennessee when I found Emmett. He was near death and I brought him to Carlisle. We've been together ever since. And now here's Emmett's story."

Emmett continued on, in a joking manner to release some of the tension.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, born and raised in Tennessee. I went out hunting one day and was mauled by a bear. My angel found me and I've been with the Cullens ever since. Hunting bears is my favourite!"

"Thanks Rosalie and Emmett. Now it's my turn!" Alice said, bouncing in her seat. "Charlie, I can't remember anything from my human life. God knows I've tried countless time to remember. From my research on me I found out that I'm Mary Alice Brandon, born and raised in Biloxi, Mississippi. I was put into an asylum for having visions. All I remember of my change is that I woke up alone. I had two visions: one of the Cullens, and one of Jasper. Jasper and I met in a diner in Philadelphia where I told him of the Cullens. We showed up one day when Emmett and Edward were hunting. I walked in, greeted them all by name and asked where I could put my stuff. I should also let you know that I can see the future of the weather and the stock market as well. Oh, thunderstorm in two days. Emmett-baseball supplies!"

"On it! Let's go Rosie!" Emmett said, while grabbing Rose and the car keys. We then heard him squealing down the driveway.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Well Dad, you'll see." I said while grinning. "But now, it's Jasper's turn for his story."

Jasper began speaking with his Texan accent, to prove to Charlie.

"Well, Charlie, I was born in the 1800s before Esme. I was in my teens when the Civil War broke out. When I was 17 I signed up for the confederate army. Quickly I was promoted to major. I was the youngest major without stating my real age. I was leading an evacuation of women and children when I came across 3 gorgeous women. I thought that they were separated from the group. I soon realized that they were deadly due to the conversation that they were having. Maria, the leader, bit me and I was changed into a vampire. I was created for an army. We would take over cities so quickly. I met my only good friend Peter. Soon, one of your gruesome tasks was destroying the other vampires. When I called out his mate's name, his emotions skyrocketed. I told them to run. A little while after that they came back for me and I left with them. I travelled with them for a while but I broke off with them. Later I met Alice. She came forward to met and the emotions coming off of her, I was amazed. She said to me that I kept her waiting for a long time and I told her sorry ma'am. We've been together ever since. I love this environment with the happiness and love all around."

"What happened to Maria?"

"Not too long ago, just after our encounter with the Volturi, her coven was destroyed. They were passing through and saw the signs of a newborn army. She took off and haven't heard from her since. She could be anywhere right now."

We then heard Emmett and Rose pull up and quickly got out of their car. We heard Emmett yelling to Alice while he was walking to the front door.

"Alice, we have everything. When's the storm?"

"It's tomorrow morning Emmett. Bring everything to the clearing around midnight. Bella, what about Nessie?"

"What time does the storm hit?"

"Around 7 in the morning and it should last a few hours."

"Ok, she'll just have an early bedtime. She had nightmares that kept her up for a little while so she must be tired. What time are the Denalis coming back?"

"In two minutes. They took Nessie so that we could have some privacy discussing our stories. Sorry Bella, I was prepared for some violent outcomes but nothing happened, thank goodness."

Just then Nessie ran through the front door.

"Momma, Daddy!" she scream as she gave Edward and I hugs. Edward was laughing as he read Nessie's thoughts.

"What are you telling Daddy, princess?"

"How Uncle Garrett was being silly. Momma, why are you still in your pjs?"

"Because sweet pea, you, your father and I are going to have a lazy day!"

"Love, what are you talking about?" Edward asked.

I turned him towards the stairs, picked up Renesmee and grabbed Edward's hand. We began walking upstairs and I started explaining what a lazy day is.

"Well, when I used to live in Phoenix with my momma, we would spend the weekend in our pjs if we didn't have to do anything. We would hang out. It was great family bonding time. So you young lady are going for a bubble bath and getting in your pjs. While I'm getting you ready, Daddy is going to take a shower and get into his pjs. Then you and daddy get to play while I get ready. How does that sound?"  
"Momma, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, whatever you want."

"Read to me please!"

Edward laughed. "What book do you want to read sweetheart?"  
"_Anne of Green Gables_! It's my favourite!" she replied.

"I remember the hype. All the girls wanted to know whether Anne and Gilbert would get together. Every time that a new book came out I would leave for a few days to go hunting. It was the same with the Harry Potter books as well." Edward replied.

"Well then, c'mon you two. Let's get this lazy day started!" I said. We got to our bedroom where Edward grabbed a pair of Nessie's pjs. We walked into our bathroom where we started her bath. Even though she looks like a 7 to 9 year old, we treated her special. We know when she wants to be treated like she's little or when she wants to be treated like her age. The past few weeks or so it was 'little time'. Her growth has slowed down much, but it is still too quick for the human eye.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed up the stairs. "Why do I see you in pyjamas for the rest of the day?"

"Do you want me to explain love?"

"Please Edward, please?" I begged him. I watched him carefully. He sat there for a few minutes and I got annoyed. Then he started helping with her bath.

"Edward, you didn't even talk to her."

"Yes I did. When Alice joined our family and told us that she could see the future she figured out what we were going to say sometimes. Basically if she calls me and I read her thoughts I plan what I'm going to say, or sometimes we have body movements that only we know are our answer. She sees it then replies back. It's quite useful when a human's scent is getting to any of us. There's been a couple of times where we've had to restrain Emmett, Jasper and Esme before they went crazy."

"That's interesting. Sorry for getting mad at you. Ok Nessie, we are done! Time to get out!"

Edward lifted her out while I grabbed a towel and dried her off. Edward then put her pyjamas on her and led her back to our bed. I grabbed a hairbrush and followed behind them. Nessie jumped onto our bed and patiently waited while Edward and I grabbed our pjs. Both of them sent me for my shower while he convinced me that he could do Nessie's hair for her. I grabbed my pjs-a cute but sexy sleep set from Victoria's Secret PINK line. It was one of the few outfits that I made Alice swear on her Porsche that I could wear multiple times. Besides, I picked it out which made her ecstatic! I finished my shower and got dressed. I saw that Nessie was fast asleep and Edward was already in his pyjamas-sleep pants and a form fitting t-shirt. That yummy husband of mine. He got off the bed and walked over to me.

"Love, you look incredible right now." He started to kiss me then his head shot up.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Jacob's here. And why on earth did he bring Billy?"

We both ran downstairs to find Emmett restraining Charlie. Jasper and Garrett were both trying to calm Charlie down because they knew how hard it was to resist human blood. I said a quick hi to our guests and went over to my dad. His eyes were coal black. I already knew that they boys were failing to get him calmed down so I stepped up. I grabbed my dad's face and made him look into my eyes.

"Dad, listen to me. You will not harm Billy or Jacob. Think about fishing on the lake. Think about baseball."

I kept that mantra going for about 5 minutes when Jasper, Emmett and Edward all congratulated me. Charlie then sat down will Emmett following right behind him. I went over to Jacob and Billy and properly greeted them.

"Hi guys. What brings you up here to Alaska? Edward, love, can you please get me my robe? It's the blue one that's in the bathroom, thanks honey. Jacob, Billy, it's wonderful to see you. Billy I apologize for Charlie's behaviour. He hasn't been around humans yet. He's been around Nessie but for short periods of time so that he can get used to her again. Jake, she's upstairs sleeping. She's been having nightmares lately about you-know-who. She'll recognize that it's you, but can you please calm her down? Rubbing circles on her back helps. Our cold skin doesn't help a lot, but maybe your warm skin will. Thanks buddy."

"Ok Bells, I'll see if I can calm her down." Jake replied as he headed upstairs. I turned to Billy while Edward handed me my robe that I immediately put on. Even though his son saw me naked giving birth to Nessie, I don't want to show more then I have to.

"Billy, what and why are doing here?"

"Pack related. Jake and I were the only ones who could come up to personally deliver the news. The pack expanded their grounds to cover so we crossed into your land."  
Carlisle then came around since he just came from the house.

"Billy, more or less, can't we just void the treaty? Sooner or later our two families will be united and then what? Bella and Edward asking for permission to see their daughter?"

"Carlisle, you're right. As much as we don't like to admit, we trust you guys. We've helped each other out plenty of times," Jacob said as he came back down. "Edward, Ness has been crying and demanding for you."  
Edward took off in a flash. I smiled at that.

"As I was saying, the pack covered more area. They covered a 500 mile radius. They came across a vampire named Maria. I think the boys said that she was from the South."  
Jasper then stood horrified. He looked like he was about to say something but he patiently waited to head the rest of Billy's story.

"They came across a vampire named Maria. She had a fire going where she was tossing vampires into it. They think it was her guard. The boys who dealt with her said that the last words that they could understand were 'home gone, army gone'. After that she was crying hysterically. She also mentioned the 'God of War' and 'Whitlock' a few times. But she wasn't the one who changed Charlie. She had already destroyed him. At any rate, she has been destroyed. Do you know what she was meaning by 'God of War'?"

I stood there for a moment, thinking that my father was close to becoming a soldier like Jasper. I remembered the story that he told me and I remember that he was ex-military. Guess she was going after police officers now. Jasper spoke up and looked straight at Billy.

"Billy, you're looking at him. Before I met Alice I was in a vampire army in the South. It was an angry life with all the fighting. But now I enjoy all the love that I feel here. Billy, I was the 'God of War' but not anymore. Who destroyed Maria, my creator?"

"They all did."

"Billy, when you return home, may I please go with you? I want to personally thank the boys." He then saluted Billy and left the room to calm Charlie down. Billy looked shocked.

"Bella, what was that?"

"Billy, the wolves destroyed the one person that stole Jasper's humanity. She created a vampire army, much different than the one we fought before my wedding. Now that I think about it that was an eventful year. Saving Edward, fight Victoria, my engagement and wedding, Nessie and transformation, and the Volturi, twice. Man, I did a lot. Carlisle, please come here."

Carlisle came over to us at human speed, just so that he didn't scare Billy.

"You called Bella?"  
"Yes, can you please stay here with Billy while I make sure that Charlie's alright?"

"Ok Bella. Billy, there are a few things that I would like to talk to you about."  
I left Carlisle and Billy to their discussion where I found Jake convincing my dad that everything will be alright. Jasper was using his southern drawl, forgetting to cover it. I thought he might have been desperate to calm him down.

"Charlie, it'll be ok. Garrett, Emmett and I will be there in the room with you. It's ok to talk to Billy and Jake's here as well. We'll stop you if anything happens."

"If you believe so, then I'll try. Bells, was it this hard after you were changed?"  
"Yes Dad. I had Nessie there to calm me down. We supported each other be we got used to it. We wouldn't have you do this is we didn't believe in you. I'll go get Billy."

I quickly left the room and back to the entrance when Carlisle and Billy were talking about the treaty.

"Carlisle, if I can get the pack to agree, then I think your family is allowed on the reservation. Emily's pregnant so Sam's giving up the wolf form. We're still trying to understand how to stop the phasing. Jake's the Alpha now so ultimately it's his decision. Emily has requested that you be there for the birth. Sam's not happy about it, but since we're dealing with mythical creatures it would be easier if you do it. Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother, is a nurse-"

"Ah, yes. I know that Billy. She was always with me in the OR. When you and Jake return to La Push, Jasper and I would like to come. I want to get Emily prepared and if I know my son, then he wants to thank the pack for what they did."

"Send all of our congratulations too." I said. "Billy, Charlie wants to talk to you. I should let you that his eyes are a bright read. He still has his human blood remaining in his system. I'll take you to the living room now." I pushed him and he became too calm so he fell right asleep.

"Sorry Bella. I'm trying to calm Charlie down. He's stressed about talking to Billy."

Jake came down and saw Billy passed right out. He looked at Jasper and said that at least he'll get a good sleep. Both of them laughed. When our fight with the Volturi was over and everyone left I made Jasper knock out Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. They were up for 72 hours and didn't want to sleep. They all slept for 3 days straight after we got them back to La Push. Jasper was shocked that he made them sleep that long. Personally, I think that with the calming waves and their exhaustion levels made them sleep for that long.

"Bella, I need you!" I heard Edward scream at vampire speed. I ran out of the room and up to our bedroom where I found him pacing the room trying to calm Nessie down. I walked over to Edward where he handed Nessie over to me. She grabbed me and started sobbing.

"She wants her mother now."

"Oh come here baby. Everything's ok now sweetheart. Momma's here. It's ok baby."  
I walked back to our bed where we cuddled for a little while until she fell asleep. Edward was standing the whole time. I motioned for him to join us. I grabbed my cell phone and called Alice. I felt Edward get on the bed.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey Alice, count Edward, Nessie and I out for baseball. She's been having nightmares and we can't get her to calm down. Also, Billy and Jake are here."

"I figured. I couldn't see everyone's future. So, anyways-Rose, Esme, Tanya, Kate and I are shopping. I was planning on dragging you, but you guys needed time with your daughter and the fact that Esme threatened to cut up my credit cards. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need some more pyjamas and I also need some sweatpants. I want to have some crappy clothes for when I'm with Nessie. Also, she needs new clothes as well. Oh, can you also get Edward and I some clubbing clothes? We need to go on a date. We haven't gone on one in ages."

I heard Edward groan but I smiled at him.

"Are you willingly going to be Bella-Barbie?"  
"Yes Alice, I am. I want to look hot for my date with my gorgeous husband. Jasper got the cards right?"

"Yep. Edward is 20 and you are 19. Oh, and baseball is out now damn it. There are going to be scientists in the area and if we play the secret is out."  
"Ok, I'll tell everyone here. See you later Alice." I hung up with Alice and Edward was glaring at me.

"Why Bella, why are we going out?"

"We haven't been out since forever. I just want a little you and me time. There's a whole bunch of people who would willingly volunteer to babysit our little Loch Ness Monster. Dad will understand that we will have to do illegal activities now. Besides, we'll have to go to the capital anyways, or even to Vancouver. Get a hotel room. You can finish that picture, can't you?"

"Yes love, I can. Now I want a kiss from you."

I got up and kissed him. We heard Nessie get up and she made a face. We both laughed.

"I'll be right back baby. I have to talk to your Uncle Emmett."  
"Ok Momma."

I ran downstairs and I heard everyone talking. I heard Billy's voice too so I knew that he was up. I went into the living room where Jasper saw me.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"  
"Emmett, don't get made, but baseball is out now. There are going to be scientists near the clearing and if they hear us, the secret is out."

"It's ok Bella. It's not the first time the game's been put on hold. Every once in a while it happens. How's Ness? I heard her screaming earlier."

"She's been having nightmares. Edward and I calm her but it's only a temporary solution.

Carlisle's phone rang and he answered it. He went out of the room for a few minutes and returned.

"Carmen and Eleazar are on their way and the trucks will be here in an hour. That was them. Emmett, take Charlie to go hunting. Even though he's fine with Billy we can't risk the others. We have the road to our house cleared out and smooth so we'll take them there through here. I gave them this address. Edward, constantly monitor their thoughts please. Garrett, Jasper, Bella, help bring stuff into the house. Jacob, you're more than welcome to help."

Billy said that he was fine with watching Nessie while we moved everything and Jake said that he would help. Charlie and Emmett took off. Alice called and said that they'll try to be there as soon as they can. They were in the middle of picking up stuff for the house. Carmen and Eleazar came in and soon after them the trucks came in. We drove one of the new cars to the house while the trucks followed. We began unloading the trucks and soon enough we had everything unloaded and into everyone's rooms. Edward and I began working on Nessie's room and then we worked a little bit on our room. A few hours later everyone showed up. Alice automatically began organizing everyone's clothes while Jasper and Emmett finished their rooms and began setting up all of the electronics that we have. Esme and Carlisle were finishing the work that they had to complete. Finally it was time for Nessie to head to bed, so we put her down for the night. She fell asleep pretty quickly, since she helped us with her room telling us what she wanted for it. Jake and Billy were staying at the Denalis for the night. They were headed back to La Push in the morning with Carlisle and Jasper. Finally Edward and I got to our room. Soon enough we finished our room. It was still early in the morning, but we collapsed on our bed. He started kissing my neck working his way over my face to the other side of my neck.

"Now, about that vacation Mrs. Cullen," he began. I pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. I began kissing him when we heard someone walk in. Edward looked over and yelped. I could of sworn that if he was human he would have blushed. I looked over and saw my dad.

"Sorry Dad, did you need anything?" I asked.

"Not anymore. Sorry for walking in." He quickly said.

"Edward frowned, hearing something in Charlie's thoughts. He gave me a quick kiss and pushed me off of him. I frowned wondering what he was going to do next. Then he yelled, almost waking Nessie up.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You are dead!" he roared. He ran after Emmett and chased him into the Alaskan wilderness. I was frustrated beyond belief.

"Dad, what did you need?"

"I was looking for my room so that I could work on it. Or maybe I could head over to Tanya's. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do. See you later Bells!"

Charlie quickly exited the house and ran to the Denali's. Edward came back frustrated. He ran back upstairs to our room. I dragged him back to our bed, pushed him back down and resumed kissing him.

"Now, where were we?" He said while slowly moving his hands down my body. He reached the base of my shirt and teased me with taking it off. He started working on my pants when we heard a small knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Momma, I had a bad dream. Can I come in?" Nessie asked. I grabbed my shirt and threw it back on and then flew over to the door, opened it and picked up my daughter.

"Oh sweetheart, what was it about? Show me."

Ever so gently, she placed her hand on my cheek. It was the Volturi dream again. I heard Edward sigh, visibly upset that they are in her dreams again. Edward hummed her lullaby and she fell asleep quickly. I took her back to her room and she snuggled underneath the blankets. When I got back Edward was lying on our bed. I walked over to the bed, and crawled towards him.

"Can you please hold me? And can you please listen to her thoughts?"

"Yes love, I will. I'll let you know when she wakes up."

"Edward held me for the rest of the night. Around 9 in the morning she began to wake up. We were relieved that they were no more nightmares. Alice went in and organized her clothes pretty quickly. Since she is still growing, Alice was more controlled, buying less and can be worn more than once. When she was done, she turned to me.

"Now Bella, about that dress…."

"Clubbing style, not too short and about 3 inch heels? Just so that it doesn't look too slutty."

"I have the perfect outfit for the two of you. And you can't see it until you pack it!"

"Ok Alice. But we'll play Barbie-Bella over the phone."

"That's fine. I can see what you're doing anyways, so at least we'll have that advantage. Anyways, off to organize Carlisle and Esme's closets! I do say that she's getting better with her clothing choices." Alice said as she took off running to the next two victims on her list.

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly. Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob and Billy all went back to La Push where they were welcomed with open arms. Edward and I were planning on taking Nessie down so she could see the places that Jake has only told her about. Emily was getting ready for her child and when the time came, Carlisle could get there in 15 minutes. The wolves were prepared for when the time came, and after a few practice runs it worked. The wolves could smell him coming towards them and allowed him passage to Sam and Emily's house through their backyard. Sue would get everything ready while Carlisle was running. In between all that, everyone helped to organize the house to how they want it and we were currently in the middle of building our vampire bat cave. It was all of our illegal activity material. We managed to keep it a secret from Charlie until Emmett spilled the beans.

"Hey Jazz! I need to go to the cave! Rose wants some identification." Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked. "Are you meaning fake ids? That's illegal!"

"Dad, we need to do many illegal activities. It's the only way that we can survive without having anyone know 'the secret'." I said while shuddering. I started dry sobbing and slid down to the ground. Edward flew to me. We were like that for a while; remember the time of the fight. I lifted my shield so he could see my memories of when I got them. Edward noticed Charlie standing by us with a confused expression on his face.

"Charlie, at Christmastime a few years ago, there was a fight. Bella had to procure fake documents for Jake and Nessie. We thought that we were losing our daughter. Alice and Jasper had gone on their own search to find some more half-breeds. If they weren't successful, then we would probably be dead. Bella can't think about that time without crying. It's still fresh in our minds."

Charlie nodded and walked away. Edward picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. Nessie was with Esme so she came running up to me and jumped on me. We snuggled underneath our duvet cover. Edward on one side while I was on the other side and Nessie in between us. She soon fell asleep while Edward and I got close to unconsciousness as we could get. Nessie slept until the next morning. Edward went to help the boys with the cave, while Charlie was with Alice who was hunting for something that she needed. Rose was on the computer, ordering car parts. I've begun to help her with all of the car work. I helped her to rebuild Edward's Volvo. Emmett being Emmett decided to go off-roading one day and stole Edward's car while we were at the cottage. He came back to find his suspension system, gas lines and engine shot. That was the longest month for everyone. Poor Jasper had to leave Forks before everyone in the town had a sexual frustration breakdown. I went with Jasper since both of us forced Edward and Alice on a sibling hunting trip in the middle of the month. Just after they left, Jasper and I took off while he calmed down. I left Renesmee in the capable hands of Esme and Rosalie. Jasper and I drove up and around the west coast. We ended up in New Mexico for a small hunt. Within that time, Jasper and I became closer. He still had guilt from his past life. We talked about that more in depth. He privately told me that he was scared that he would attack another human. I told him that I would help him overcome that. He gave me a hug and thanked me. I just said it's what family does. We help each other out no matter what. I'm proud to say that Jasper has overcome his bloodlust. Our secret was to think happy thoughts. He always thought of spending time with his family and his love of reading. There were times when it drove Edward nuts but I put my shield around Jasper after the 5th time. Alice thanked me by taking me on a shopping spree. She said that I could have total control over what I wanted. I bought myself everything. I bought skirts, dresses, pants, shorts, shirts, running shoes, hunting clothes, heels, bras, underwear and lingerie. I bought quite a few sexy nightgowns and Edward went nuts. He actually went into shock. He quickly snapped out of it and thanked me for fixing his precious baby and for helping Jasper.

A few weeks later, Edward and I were getting ready for our date night. We had decided to go to Vancouver. We were getting excited. It had been a while since it was just the two of us. Carlisle and Esme were watching Nessie for us. They hadn't had much time recently to spend with her. Carlisle was working at a doctor's office and Esme was working on our home. She was remodelling certain sections. Since we would be gone for a week, Carlisle had his hours restricted and Esme would stop working on the house completely for the week. Alice and Rose had found this really cute dress for me. It was purple and beaded-it was short but short enough. Edward had a dress shirt and dress pants. Both of them were black. We were packing for our trip when Alice ran in with them. She had also found me a cute pair of silver heels. I would never have worn something like this when I was human but now I love them (both dresses and heels). I have about 10 pairs of heels ranging from small ones to 5 inches. My wardrobe and clothing choices have improved greatly. Alice and Rosalie helped me with understanding clothes after the Volturi left. Rose and I both missed Alice and Jasper so much. The three of us went on a major shopping trip. We went to Paris, London, Milan and New York. When we shipped the first load home Esme rebuilt a couple of the rooms to use as closets. By the time that we were done, the new rooms were full of clothing. My closest in the cottage became pretty full as well. I made Alice swear on her Porsche (again) that we could wear some of the outfits again. She did grumpily agree. We began pairing up everything. We ended up creating a catalogue of clothes. It was easier that way. We could organize each person's clothing and organize accessories if need be. We sent Esme an email with our plans and she loved them. As soon as we were back on American soil, we did that. It was fun to create it. Taking a million and one pictures, uploading everything to the computers and sorting everything was actually fun. Alice had seen the technology that we needed to use so we sent the boys to the Forks VBC with the specifications. It was a great bonding experience for all of us.

Finally, we were packed and ready to leave. We were taking the Volvo to Vancouver. Edward loaded up the car. Nessie was in the living room with Esme since Carlisle was at the hospital, performing an emergency surgery, since he assisted there as well. We had already told him out goodbyes. Charlie had left and as Edward told me, he didn't want to be thinking about his daughter having sex. We had left a note for him. Esme and Nessie were in the living room, watching something about pirates for her school work. We had been giving her home school lessons and was at an 8th grade level. She then heard Edward and I come back into the room and ran over to us.

"Momma, please don't go. Stay with me please." She begged.

"Sweetie, Momma and Daddy want some time to themselves. We'll be back in a week, okay? That's 6 sleeps baby girl." I told her.

She reluctantly agreed. She gave both Edward and I hugs. I spoke to Esme as I was hugging her.

"Thank you so much Esme. If there are any nightmares, there's a CD of piano compositions by our computer in our room. The first three songs are our songs, just to let you know. If anything else happens, please call us." I said. Esme laughed.

"Bella, you are definitely are leaving your daughter for the first time. Don't worry, I got it covered. Carlisle will call you if anything happens. I was the same way when Carlisle and I left Edward. I told him that if anything happened, he was to contact the police. I completely forgot that he was a vampire. Now get going you two. I've raised teenagers all off my vampire life. I know what I'm doing!" Esme said. Edward laughed. We both gave our daughter one last hug and kiss and then left. It didn't take us long to get to Vancouver. We got to our hotel and had one of the larger suites, according to Edward. He saw the valet parking at the hotel and told me that no way in hell was anyone was going to touch his car. We went to the underground parking instead. We checked in, dropped our stuff in our room, exited and made sure that the door was locked. We headed back out and began our afternoon. We walked around Vancouver and stopped in a few shops. I got Nessie some organic clothes. Alice had sent me a text stating that her niece will never wear organics. Edward and I both laughed. We both knew that she was currently designing an organic cotton line underneath our noses. She was going by a mix of our names, on which we haven't even heard of yet. Poor Jasper though. HE was helping Alice with all the male clothing. Helping her by wearing it is one thing but helping her to design it is another.

Edward surprised me the most was a trip to the local auto shop. Rose and I were in the beginning stages of rebuilding a Shelby Mustang from the muscle car era. Before we left Forks, we had gone to a local car show in Seattle. We had overheard someone saying that they were selling their mustang because they couldn't afford to keep it updated. Rose and I just started at each other for a minute. She snapped out of it and dragged me over to the guy. That's when we saw her. The exterior was perfect, no rust smell anywhere. I looked at the car while Rose went up to the owner.

"How much for her?" she demanded.

"Pardon me?"  
"I want to buy your mustang. I overheard you say that you were selling it."

"Well, I don't know if you know anything about cars. She's over 40 years old."

"Excuse me? I learnt how to drive in a Shelby, thank you very much. And I have my PhD in mechanical engineering. I built a prototype that my advisor absolutely loved. My sister and I love rebuilding cars. Please, we rebuilt her husband's engine after mince decided to go off roading in his car." Rose yelled.

"50 grand. She's not worth much anymore to me."

Rose whipped out her chequebook and wrote out a cheque.

"Miss….Rosalie-"

"It's Miss Hale to you." Rosalie demanded.

"Miss Hale, don't you want to work out a payment plan?" He said in a flirtatious manner.

"No. The money is right there. When do you want us to come back? It will take my husband a little while to get here with his trailer."

"3 hours?" he replied.

"Fine. Bella, let's go." Rose said while walking out. We were finally out when we both started freaking.

"Ah-I can't believe that we got it!"

"Same here Rose. How are we getting it home?"

"We have a trailer to haul the cars when I'm rebuilding them. I use it attached to Emmett's Jeep. It's easier to use when I'm rebuilding the engines. I'm going to call Emmett to come pick her up." Rosalie told me as she called Emmett. She stayed close to me so that I could hear her conversation more clearly.

"Hello Rosie. How's the show?"

"Amazing Emmett, I bought a new toy. Can you please come pick it up?"

"What is it?"  
"A Shelby Mustang, and no Emmett, it's not yours. It's mine and Bella's car." Rose said. I could hear Emmett whimpering on the other end. Knowing that I could hear him, he yelled at me.

"Bella, please help me! I want to drive it! I haven't driven one in a long time!"

I grabbed the phone from her and began speaking to Emmett. "No Emmett. Rose and I found it. We are going to rebuild it together. She's going to teach me everything and I mean everything that she knows about cars. Since I am not interested in shopping and school is out of the question right now, I need to learn something new."

I was showing this memory to Edward as I was browsing through the store. There weren't many stores like this in Alaska, so we had everything shipped to our home. Rose had sent a list of materials that we needed with Edward since he also helped us with the cars. We quickly finished our shopping and went back to the hotel. When we got to the lobby we were stopped by the daytime manager.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"Yes." Edward answered. He sounded annoyed.

"Be nice." I whispered too quickly for the manager to hear.

"I'm afraid that someone has broken into your room. We don't know who is was, but we are currently investigating. We had to call in the local police department for the criminal investigation. We will be switching your rooms for you, but your luggage will have to remain there."

Edward wasn't furious. I guess from the mind reading that it was bad.

"Thank you sir." He replied.

Then my phone rang. I looked to see who it was and it was Esme calling. I answered it and walked away from Edward and the manager.

"Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. Hello?"

"Momma?"

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?"  
"I miss you and daddy. When are you coming home?"

"Daddy and I miss you too. We'll be home in 6 sleeps, ok? Tell Esme that there is a CD by our computer in our room. Daddy made a CD of his piano work Nessie. Momma has to go now, ok sweetheart? We love you. Here's Daddy."

I passed my phone off to Edward where he told Nessie that he loved her and that we'll call tomorrow. He also briefly spoke to Carlisle for a moment about our situation. He got off the phone with them and handed it back to me. Sensing my stress, he gave me a big hug and started rubbing my back.

"Does it get any easier leaving her? She's only two Edward! Our daughter is two years old and we are on holiday!"

"Bella, we have to get away at times. She'll grow up knowing that we need some time to ourselves. Mom and Dad are watching her for us, ok? And if anything happens, she has a huge family that is watching out for her."

Someone interrupted us. We looked and saw a young woman around my height standing there.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation, but is this your first time away from your children? I know that feeling too. I'm experiencing the same thing as well. Have a good trip. It becomes easier. See you around." She ran off.

"She has a set of triplets at home. Even though she's only gone overnight, she's feeling the exact same way you are darling-nervous and scared. Now, let's head back to the desk. They are needing us at the moment."

We walked back to the lobby where we were greeted by a police officer and another one of the managers. We had our wallets with us but our clothes and stuff we left in our room. We also had a picture from Nessie as well. I walked forward to the officer.

"Hello Officer, I'm Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward. We understand that our suite has been broken into."

"Yes ma'am. We need to take your statements and anything that you know that was brought in with you."

"We only had our luggage with us," Edward began. "And a picture from our adopted niece-our daughter-that she drew. That's all. We also haven't gone far. We walked around and went into some of the shops. We also went into a car parts store and spent a little while in there. Anything that we bought from there we had it shipped back home to Alaska. After that we came back here."

"If you don't mind me asking, aren't you young to become parents? You two look barely 20." The officer asked.

"It's ok. Our daughter is at home with my parents who are watching her for a week while we left for a vacation for just the two of us. My biological parents died a long time ago which left my brother and I orphans. We were split up. He was adopted before I was and I never saw him again. We found out just after we came back from our honeymoon that him and his wife passed away in a car accident, leaving their daughter-my niece, with no living relatives. I was tracked down and we took her in as our own. A letter was found with my brother's effects so which was used to find me. He remembered me after all this time."

"Well, we can rule out child kidnapping since she is safe with your parents Mr. Cullen. Unfortunately your entire luggage was destroyed. The only thing that was saved was the picture."

"You know what Edward, let's just go home. We can come back later on. We want our picture back please. We can annoy Alice and buy sweats and t-shirts on our way home. If you don't mind, we would like to check out. Edward, the quicker we can get home, the quicker we can get back to Nessie."

Edward's phone rang. He looked at it and let it go to voicemail. He looked at me and mouthed 'Alice' while answering me.

"Bella, that sounds like a good plan right now. Ness will have missed us that is pretty much for sure. Let's just go home."

Nessie's picture was handed back to us and we told the officer to forget about the case. Clothes were replaceable but lives weren't. Everyone cleared out of the suite while we checked out. We were given the okay to see if anything was salvageable, but we just wanted to head home. We stopped for some sweatpants at of the local malls. We walked around for a while purchasing some new clothes for us, just stuff that we wanted. It makes it easier when you're a vampire. You have money to spend and you never get tired. We made sure to add sweatpants to the trip. I had bought a pair of yoga pants while Edward bought some sweatpants. We left the mall and had gotten back to the Volvo. We had put our bags in his car and made sure that our new pants were in the back seat. In quick vampire speed, we both had changed into our new pants. We called Esme to tell her what happened since we talked to them last and that we were taking a quick hunting trip. With all of the commotion that happened, we needed some blood in our systems. When we finally stopped, we were at a national park.

"Sorry love. It's the best that we can do at the moment. The last time that we were here it was harder for us to hunt. We usually ran to Alberta or to the States. Since it's a cloudy day not many people are here which means that we can hunt unnoticed. But we have to keep it clean meaning no blood or dirt on our clothes."

"I know Edward. Let's go!"

We got out of the car and started hunting. We had to keep at human pace until we passed everybody. Edward kept on checking for people while he hunted. After we had killed and drained our deer, we were heading back home, when we were stopped by a lady who knew Edward. I became defensive.

"Edward?" Her voice called out. Edward stopped and turned around. We looked back at her. Her eyes were gold-vegetarian vampire. But for some reason to me she looked familiar.

"Mom?" Edward said after a few moments?

"Oh, Edward, I thought I would have never seen you again!" She ran and hugged Edward and he hugged her back.

"Mom, I thought that you were dead!" He said while dry sobbing.

"Edward?" Someone with the same colour hair as Edward's called out.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here son. I'm alive." He said as Edward hugged him. He kept on dry sobbing. Edward Sr. looked at me with his gold eyes. I started to breathe again.

"Who is this lovely young woman Edward?" Both of Edward's parents asked him. Since there were a few people around in the parking lot, we decided to take a run into a small clearing.

"There are too many people around. We passed a small clearing earlier while out. Follow me please." Edward said as we followed him. In no time we reached the clearing.

"Mom, Dad, I want to introduce my wife, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, but in all honesty she prefers being called Bella."

"Bella, welcome to the Masen family, how old are you?"

"Physically I'm 17 to 19 years old. In vampire years I'm 2 years old." I replied.

"How did you and Edward meet?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Yes Dad, I know." My Edward said.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! There are some of us here that cannot read minds. What conversation are you having?" I yelled at him to remind him.

"I can read minds. My 'sister' would have already seen this so I don't know what she's going to do. Bella love, my father was just stating that you were beautiful. Now Mom and Dad, we have our own story to tell. Sit, please." Edward said while we all sat down. I began our story.

"Well, my parents had me when they were young. When I was a few months old I moved with my mother from Forks Washington to Phoenix Arizona. I grew up there and when I was 16 years old my mother remarried. Phil was a minor league baseball player and he ended up travelling around a lot. So when I was 17 I moved back to Forks to spend some quality time with my father, Charlie. Edward and I met in biology class. You see, I was his singer and it took everything that he had to not kill me in that hour of class. He left for a week and came back. We ignored each other for a while. I was almost in a car accident when he saved me for the first time. He tried to stay away from me but couldn't. We were somewhat friends. I was dress shopping with a couple of girls when I wandered off to find a bookstore. After I found it and got my book, I was almost attacked and raped. Edward saved me. We've had a few situations come about and then we finally got married." I said.

"Edward what were the situations?" His mother asked.

"I'm not done yet, Mrs. Masen. After we got married, we went on our honeymoon. A couple of weeks later I realized that I was pregnant. We flew back home. Our baby was slowly killing me. I knew that I wouldn't make it out alive as a human. After our daughter was born, I was changed, and here we are today." I finished.

"We…..have a granddaughter?" They said at the same time.

"Yes, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Named after her adoptive and biological grandparents," Edward began. "You know what? Let's head back to Alaska so that we can talk further. There's a lot of information that you need to know and you need to meet the rest of our family."

"So what's your family like?" Edward Sr. asked. I thought about it for a second then answered him.

"Well, first there's Carlisle. He's our father figure and a doctor. He loves his work. Next there's Edward, then Esme. She's our 'mother' in all senses. She loves to remodel homes and loves anyone. She loved me before she saw me. She has a very large heart. Rosalie's next. She loves anything to do with cars. And with her comes our lovable Emmett. Even though he's big, he is really a teddy bear at heart. Alice and Jasper come next. They both adopted our family in the 1950s. That was our family for almost 60 years. Edward met me in 2005. We fell in love and got married a couple of years later. One month after our marriage we had Ness. Jake is my best friend so we include him in everything. 2 years later my father was attacked by a vampire but it was scared off and destroyed later on by someone else. He was changed into one of us. We have to get going now so that we can introduce everyone. Do you have a car?"

"Yes, we do. We were moving again to Washington." Elizabeth said.

"Where exactly to Mom?"  
"Forks."

"For crying out loud, are you trying to kill yourself! There are wolves there. Bella, call Jake and Sam and tell them about my parents. They know my story because I told it to them. Let them know that they are heading their way. Mom, Dad please follow us." Edward said at vampire speed.

Soon enough we were back on the road and was back home soon enough. Nessie came flying out of the house when she heard us pull up and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Daddy, I missed you." Nessie said. "Everyone's home 'cause Auntie Alice said that you and Momma had a surprise for us."

"Yes, we do baby girl. Now, go inside and we'll be in just a minute." Edward said. Nessie ran back inside.

"She grew again Edward."

"I know love. It's going to slow down soon enough."

Edward's parents finally made it out of their car and followed us inside. We walked into the living room where everyone stood still.

"Everyone, I would like to formally introduce my parents, Edward Masen Senior and Elizabeth Masen." Edward said.

It felts like decades before anyone said anything, then Carlisle spoke.

"Mrs. Masen, it's wonderful to see you again. The last time I saw you was in 1918 just before you died."

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Fine then Carlisle. Thank you so much for raising my son. You've done a wonderful job over the past years. And please call me Elizabeth." She began and turned to me. "Bella, darling, thank you so much for loving our Edward and I remember that he always wanted to become a soldier during the last days of the war. I also remember that he was lonely. Even though it took almost 100 years, you two found your soul mates. Thank you for opening Edward up." She gave me a huge hug. Esme began to introduce everyone.

"Hi, I'm Esme and these are my 'children': Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Each day I'm thankful to have everyone in my family and I silently thank their parents. I never met any of my children's parents except for Rose's and Bella before now but thank you," Esme gave both Edward and Elizabeth hugs. "Thank you so much for having my 'first son'. He has been such a great help to me over the years."

"Esme, I didn't know you met my parents," Rose said.

"Rose, honey, I met them only once or twice at a hospital banquet since the bank was invited as well. They kept talking about their children and that they were proud of all of them. It's unfortunate how you were taken from them, but I'm proud to call you one of my daughters." Esme and Rose began to hug and sob. Esme then remember about Charlie and Nessie. "Bella, I think that you should do the next two introductions."

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen,"

"Bella and everyone, please call us Ed and Elizabeth. I haven't been called Edward since 1925. I've never really liked being called Edward unlike my son here." Ed told us.

"Fine, Ed and Elizabeth I would like to introduce my father Charlie Swan. But when we are back in public his name is Charlie Whitlock-Hale."

"Chief Charlie Swan?" Ed exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Under the circumstances, it's an honour to meet you sir. Some of your boys have told me some great stories about you. I'm sorry that we have to meet like this. You see, we were heading to Forks so that I could be the new temporary police chief."  
"All I ask is that you take care of my town and the Quileute Reservation please. I love that town. Nothing ever happens there but please take care of everyone." Charlie said.

"Yes, I will."

"Dad, I think that Carlisle, Bella and I should go with you. You need to meet the Quileute wolves formally. We have a treaty with them that you need to be aware of and they will attack and destroy you with no reason."

"Thank you Edward." Elizabeth said.

"Now, we have one last person to introduce," I said while Nessie went to Edward. I knew that she was wary of the visitors to our house. "This is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She's our daughter. She's a half-breed, but will live forever. She's not the only one in the world. There are others out there as well."

"Daddy, who are they?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, these are my biological parents. Your grandparents."

"Just like Opa Charlie?"

"Just like Opa Charlie." **(A/N: Opa is German for grandfather. Other languages use it as well, but I'm not 100% sure which ones. For argument's sake Nessie is currently learning German with Edward and Bella)** Edward said while hugging her.

"Edward, she looks just like you." Elizabeth said.

"I know. Carlisle, we have to change our public story now."

"Well, Emmett, Alice and I can be siblings and Charlie is our father. Jasper, Rose, Edward and Nessie are Carlisle and Esme's adoptive children. The three of us can go by Swan but Charlie will go by Whitlock-Hale." I began.

"No Bella. Jasper, you and I are siblings, honey. Charlie is our father. We go by Hale while. Charlie goes by Whitlock-Hale. It's his parents' last names but they weren't married when they had him if people ask. Hale is his father's name. Emmett, Alice, Edward and Ness are the Cullen kids. We'll have to hide our crests but it makes more sense. Honey, I know that you want to use your maiden name, but for a little while you can't. We need to keep Charlie hidden from everyone and he can't get a public job like he had back in Forks. If you use Swan, it'll be too easy to find him." Rose said to me.

"When you were changed did you have to change your last name?" I asked.

"Yes. I went by Cullen for 30 years. We tried using Hale once just after Alice and Jasper joined us. It was a disaster. One of my old school mates became a high school teacher and moved from Rochester. We thought that I was in the clear after 15 years, but no, they recognized me immediately. We ended up hypnotizing him and told them that Rosalie Hale doesn't exist. To be on the safe side we moved again. Bella, we have moved for every possible reason known to man: recognition, not changing, better jobs, college. Even though I don't like it and it takes away more of my humanity, I wouldn't trade it for the world. My human family we were never this close. I only knew about clothes, make-up and running a home. In this life I went to medical school and became a doctor. I've done so much stuff that a lot of people might never get the chance to do. Bella, you will have opportunities that will present itself in due time. Take them. No matter what you want to do, we all will be right behind you."

"That's right. Edward, I hate to cut this reunion short, but we really have to get to Forks now." Ed said.

"OK. Carlisle, Bella, let's go." Edward told us. Carlisle understood why we needed to go. We said quick goodbyes to our family and were off. Soon enough we were back in Forks. Knowing that they could hear us, Edward told his parents to stop when he stops. We were parking the cars in the driveway and running towards the treaty line. I called Jake and told him to meet us at the line with Sam, Quil, Seth and Embry. A few seconds later we were at the line and Edward and I let Carlisle explain everything.

"Elizabeth, Ed, within the next few minutes you are going to me some, if not all, of the local wolves. This area has the occasional nomad pass through so they'll be helping you out to remove them while Ed is working. Please listen to them. They help to protect the humans in this area. They helped us to protect Bella while we were away and they helped us when we needed assistance with the Volturi."

A couple of minutes later all of the wolves came. Jake, Sam and Seth came in their human forms.

"Hey Sis, Edward," Seth said while hugging me and giving Edward a handshake. "Who do we have here?"

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my biological parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen Senior. To the three people that all have the same question, Carlisle had no part in their transformations. We have no idea just like Charlie. They are vegetarians just like us. Ed is going to be the new temporary police chief. Charlie has already given him his blessing with this message to everyone: protect the town and La Push."  
"Hello, I'm Sam Uley and this is Jacob Black. We are the leaders of the La Push pack. We are always on patrol with one or two wolves. We will not harm you unless you come onto our land. Carlisle has already given us permission to patrol the area surrounding Forks. The only vampires that are allowed on our land are Carlisle, Bella and Edward at specific times and with our knowledge. The only Cullen that is allowed freely on our land is their daughter who is-" Sam paused for a second seeing Edward and Bella shake their heads and mouth the word 'no.'

"My god-daughter," Jacob continued. "I've known Bella and Charlie my whole life. Now, Edward Senior, how long are you staying for?"

"2 years. The state police is helping me look for a permanent replacement, which is my job. I go to new places, act as the chief while one is being searched for and then we move on. Every once in a while I head back to school to update my law degree when people become suspicious. I then burn any information pertaining to us living there. But Chicago now will be a different story."

"Yes Dad, we still own the house. I still have the original deed with a few forged wills and deeds. The story this time is that the house was left to me by my grandparents. Now we have to leave because people are coming this way. I'm beginning to hear their thoughts so they are about 5 miles out. Let's go," Edward said "Jacob, we'll call you later."

Jake and the others all yelled their goodbyes while running back to La Push. When we got back to the driveway we said our goodbyes and promised that we will call soon. In no time at all we were back in Alaska. We couldn't wait to see our daughter again. She was in bed by the time we got back, so we went straight to her room. We just laid on the bed with her until she got up.

"Morning Momma, Morning Daddy. How was your trip?"  
"It was good baby. Everyone says to say hi. Now, we need to head downstairs for a family meeting." Edward said. We went straight to the dining room where everyone was gathered, waiting for us and in their usual places.

"As you all know, Charlie's getting better being around humans. It's almost time to move again since this one was only temporary. With 14 vampires in the region the wildlife will definitely take a severe decline, which is why I asked you to travel when we were taking longer hunts. We need to figure out what we are going to do."  
"Well Bells, I was thinking of staying here in Alaska. I've been talking to Tanya-" Jasper and Edward groaned at that statement. "And she's invited me to stay with them. I think I'm taking her offer up. You know that Sue and I were engaged but she passed away 9 months ago. She would want me to move on. Seth and Leah know where I am and they have you as well Bella. We're family."

"Dad, do you like Tanya?" I asked.

"Bella-they both more than like each other." Jasper and Edward said. I could hardly believe it-my father and Tanya. It was insane but I've seen stranger this happen.

"Dad if you like Tanya, then more power to you." I said. Carlisle began speaking again, having only one favour to ask of us.

"I need someone to get into medical school again. I know that I taught at Cornell during our brief time there but it wasn't enough time to find out about new techniques and procedures. It's been a while since any of us were in med school. Who is willing to step up to the plate?"  
Emmett and I both spoke up.

"I'll do it." We both said at the same time.

"Are you sure that you can control your bloodlust Emmett?"

"Carlisle, I can. I helped out in a massive car accident a little while back when I went hunting while we were gone from Bella's life. It was that massive pile up that kept you at work for three days straight."

"That accident Emmett?" Carlisle asked. "The one with the drunk driver swerving all over the road and crashing into different cars?"

"Yes Carlisle, that one. I could smell the alcohol coming from the car, even though I was ahead of him. The wind was blowing from behind me which I why I could smell it. I slowed down, but just enough to keep ahead of him so that I wasn't involved. I saw the first crash happen so I stopped to the side of the road and started heading to help people out. The first aid training that you taught us really helped. There was one person whose blood couldn't clot. Even though it wasn't sterile, I used my sweater to help stop the blood. The blood was all over me. I could tell that I was the only vampire around. Carlisle, the lust wasn't there. Maybe the birthday party incident changed it for me. Having Bella around as a human really helped. Carlisle, people die each and every day. I've known a few humans in my lifetime but they all died because someone couldn't give them the right diagnosis in time, or even properly do their fucking job."

"Carlisle, you know I've never had that, even when I was in the ER with you. It's not there. I want to help people out. Everyone is a child to somebody and I want to help them get better. Being a mother myself I'm more protective then I ever thought I would be. Besides Carlisle, weren't you the one who told me that your sense of smell is a great diagnostic tool?" I said.

"True, Bella, true. What is everyone else doing?" He asked.

"We're all heading to University Carlisle. Edward is doing English major, Jasper is continuing with his philosophy degree, Rose is heading back to medical school with Emmett and Bella while I work on an art degree. It looks like Esme may be doing a general undergrad degree, but I can't tell. She hasn't decided yet. But we can coordinate schedules so that we can teach Nessie lessons using our programs. I think she should start having her work increased gradually. The material I gave her the other day she went through it pretty quickly. It's just too easy. We all just finished a few rounds of high school and I know that I've had enough for a while. We all graduated from high school again so we can get in no problem. Esme can apply as a mature student-" Alice was suddenly cut off.

"Alice, as much As I want to go back, it's impossible at the moment. With Bella doing a medical degree and Edward working on an English degree, it is not feasible right now. I will go back when Nessie is older and done growing. Alice, have you forgotten that we have forever to get through school?"

"No Esme, I haven't forgotten. Sorry, we rely on my visions way too much so I've gotten used to it. I don't see any dates or times unless I'm really focused or they slip through. I've been able to catch glimpses of Nessie like that." Alice replied.

"Ok, since this will be a permanent move for a long time, we need to start organizing everything. Alice, Rose you need to start cleaning out closets. Donate as much as you can. Esme, can you please start working on the house? I think we need to add an extra floor and start building a VBC. Scout out the area please. Bella, can you please start organizing all of the books that are in the house that are in everyone's rooms. You are the only person that I trust with them. Edward, Jasper, Emmett-work on all of the electronics and related accessories. We never used the kitchen anyway except for this time we'll give the fridge to Tanya for extra blood. Even in a blizzard vampires can become lost. When we are done with that we'll pack up each common room together. Each couple can pack their own belongings. Let's get to it people!" Carlisle said to us.

When we left Forks, we left for 75 years before we moved back. Rose, Emmett and I all finished medical school sand even completed our residencies. We became full-fledged doctors and I worked along Carlisle a couple of times over the years. Edward and Jasper eventually ended up getting their PhDs in English and Philosophy for both of them. Alice completed her art degree. She wanted to increase her skills so that she could design clothes and everything. Esme went on to get her teaching degree. One of her Profs was a distant relation to her first husband. Luckily, they didn't clue in. Charlie and Tanya got married along with Kate and Garrett. Both girls' hears were mending from Irina's untimely death. One day while hunting they passed her favourite spot. They noticed a metal box in one of the trees. They opened it and found a letter from her. Apparently, the original one was written after their mother had passed away from what she did. Every 10 years or so Irina would update and rewrite it. She gave them the closure that they needed.

Jake, Seth, Quil and Embry all came to live with us when we moved back to the mainland U.S. Claire unfortunately passed away at a young age. The boys moved on after she passed.

Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. Our little miracle that is a dynamo. Having a bit of her crazy family in her makes her even special. She completed a few degrees at once. She told us, and I quote: We have forever, but 'live every day like it's your last, 'cause one day you're gonna be right.' Momma, Daddy, Ray Charles said that and he was a blind musician who played the piano. He didn't let anything get in his way. Momma, Daddy, I love you both. I want to do this.

She got her degrees in Women's Studies, English and History. When she got her last degree, Edward gave Jake permission to marry our daughter. When we met up with her after the ceremony, Jake dropped down on one knee and proposed in front of everyone. A few years later they got married after the boys completed their educations. Only she could make them finish their schooling.

As Edward and I complete that last mile to that old familiar white house, we both can't help but think 'we're home.' That little town in Washington is our home.

"Momma, isn't it good to be back?" Nessie yelled to us.

"Yes baby girl, it is." I replied.

Hand-in-hand with my husband, we walk back to the old white house in the forest.

**Well everyone, **_**A New Life**_** is finished. Even though some people may have wanted more action, I think that the interaction between the wolves, Charlie and Bella is enough. They know enough about his transformation and they don't need to drag it out. In my story they know that they can't always be around to be Superman. What about Edward's parents, huh? Bet you didn't see that one coming. Even I didn't see it coming. I went over a dozen arguments in my head with Edward and his parents. They won of course. I'm not entirely sure if I want to post a sequel to this yet. I don't have a Beta yet so my grammar and editing will be off. I can't catch all of my mistakes, but I can get the majority of them. Thanks to **JayNahNah **for being the first reviewer for this story. Hahah, that's the only majoring swearing in a scene. Paul was furious that Charlie was a vampire. He was ready to destroy the Cullens until Bella knocked some sense into him by screaming at him. Imprinting on Jake's sister and becoming Nessie's brother-in-law does help somewhat. Hope you all enjoyed reading!**

**P.S. That last scene starting with "When we left Forks" I was humming the song "What a Wonderful World" the whole time. Play that song when reading it.**

**Much love,**

**Writergirl85**


End file.
